Fates can be Changed
by pineconeface666
Summary: The Fates are turned for Percy and Annabeth as they are forced to leave Camp Half Blood as they are now 19 the age where demi-gods enter the dreaded world of adulthood. But what happens when an unexpected note appears in Annabeth's cabin. The only surprise, the note isn't from someone who will put them in danger?
1. Chapter 1

**Fate can be changed.**

**This is an adaptation I suppose of 'There's always a future' so this is the first chapter. **

**Chapter 1- Percy- were never leaving each other**

Why 19? Why not 20, or 21 or 22? Just to give us a few more years of safety that's all we ask. But the rules that have stood for millennia can't be changed because two measly demi-god heroes don't want to face the outside world.

I'm sure that Annabeth would agree with me. I've been coming to camp for nearly seven years now and it feels like home and I am guessing that it will be a lot worse for Annabeth practically living here for 12 years- over half her life

When Chiron broke the news to us about the ancient law that no demigod that reaches the age of 19 can't live at camp until they are 23 or they will be pulverised by Ares' spear- I'd like to see him try, I beat him when I was 12 and untrained- deafened by Apollo's death song- he wouldn't do that were good friends- eaten by Hermes' snakes- what, George **(Thanks Not telling)** and Martha, all they want is rats- or drowned in a vat of Dionysus' wine- more like diet coke but he probably would- etcetera, etcetera. Probably not the nicest ways to die but to be honest I've known worst. Then thunder rumbled in the sky and I basically told Zeus' to shut up in a much worse way- in my head in case any Annabeth's heard me, she, and the rest of the mini Athena's despise swearing. Anyway I'm blabbing on- stupid ADHD- so back to the story.

After 'CLOWN'***** that's mine and Annabeth's nickname for that place because every time we mention 'CLOWN' flashbacks haunt our minds and stuff. Not very nice and also clowns are very scary but I must admit not as scary as 'IT'.

_'Blonde curls were scattered lifelessly across the blood stained ground which were usually so alive even in times of despair, never as bad as this though. The spiders are getting closer to her body but I can't reach her, I can't save her. She's shaking, shaking uncontrollably. There's probably no hope for her, but I can't think like that. She has to survive I can't live without her. I scream her name as a last resort but she doesn't reply. I scream out again as the spiders engulf her lifeless body but I am too focused on her to notice the monster wielding a sword that no-one ever wants to meet. The sword of their final stand, the sword they owe their death to. But all I think of is that we will be together, me and her. Together, forever.'_

Damn I must have blacked out and been fantasizing about events that never happened. I must have been talking too much about 'CLOWN'. Oh no, I must have started screaming or something, some of the younger campers looked scared and the ones that know me looking at me with eyes full of sorrow.

I see Annabeth worriedly coming towards me her beautiful gray eyes deep full of concern but also understanding. She was sprinting to make sure I was okay but all I am worried about at the moment is that she is okay, that she is alive.

I pull her into an embrace as she come to me, never letting go, never letting anything get to her. Eventually she persuaded me to let go with a series of pokes and prods in my back. She whispers words of encouragement into my ears but the thought that she is doing it to me and nit the other way round like it is supposed to be. I really don't deserve her.

I have just realised that the crowds of stares have mostly dispersed but I'm not sure who did that the list is endless but whoever it was I am truly grateful. I don't want anyone to pity me from what I've been through because it reminds me that the things I've been through aren't normal even for demi-gods.

Leaving camp would mean that we would be like a free snack for every monster in New York. A target for all killers and many of the people who wanted revenge. But apparently the Gods think we deserve 'freedom' after our troublesome life. Seriously, I thought they liked me now.

**Sooo how was it please give me you're thought and improvements or mistakes.**

***no offense to any clowns out here they are just creepy.**

**Over and out pineconeface666**

** p.s these past few days I've been in Neverland so unable to publish this**


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth POV

I'm seriously annoyed, not only did my mum, the Goddess one, try to prevent me from living with Seaweed Brain when we leave camp but the campers don't give me or Percy the privacy and safety that we want when we get flashbacks and blackouts. They just think that we won't mind if they stand there and stare at us when we are weak and scared, I don't like to admit it but we are during those times. Tartarus has scarred us more than people know, they just don't get it.

Typical Seaweed Brain over thinking- I know I was surprised when he told me as well- about 'CLOWN' which caused him to have a hallucination on something. We have both come to an agreement that neither of us want to talk about anything like that.

Anyway back to my mum. She is one of the main people who I wish would just listen. She thinks that the whole reason I fell into Tartarus was Seaweed Brain. As if. She just can't face the fact that I have found a soul mate who happens to be a son of her enemy.

Enough about her though. Back to camp. I don't know how this ancient law has been kept from us for so long. Surely other campers have reached 19 and left camp. Maybe it's just powerful; demi-gods, I don't know and I hate not knowing.

* * *

**At the Campfire**

After we finished eating in the Mess Hall, we all made our way to the campfire. News had spread about Percy's hallucination and everyone appeared to be whispering about that and something else. I'm not sure. Eurggh, why don't I know all of these things, it's killing me.

I took my usual place between Percy and Thalia, who was visiting camp this week seem so it was our last week here. Nico was also visiting and was sat next to Percy, Hazel and Frank were chatting to him and Nico whilst Jason, Leo and Piper were talking to Thals. As I sat down I realised that everyone was watching me and Percy as if we were animals in a cage. Chiron must have said something. He repeated himself and he was telling the whole camp about some important and life changing news that involved us. Oh great he's going to tell everyone we are leaving. Just like I assumed he told everyone we were leaving. Everyone but Nico and Thals were stunned to silence- they had been told the reason for them visiting camp unlike the Romans who thought they were just coming to see the rest of the seven.

Percy was just smiling with his troublemakers grin but I could see beneath that. His eyes told a different story. His once beautiful, lively and cheeky sea green eyes now showed the tale of horror and hurt, the pain he has suffered but I- and maybe Nico and Thals- were the only ones that could see beyond his cheerful figure, beyond perfectness. I placed my head on his shoulder making sure that he knew that I knew better than everyone else. Making him sure that someone knew what he felt. Making him sure that he knew he wasn't alone and I wasn't leaving him. He was stuck with me.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy POV

The campfire was something I don't want to go through again. Having to put on a brave and comic face for campers isn't good. Inside all I wanted to do was scream at the Gods for messing my life up bad but then everyone would think I was mad. All I need is a break. Just some time at camp, some time to rest being safe from the outside world. The way Annabeth placed her head on my shoulder was comforting like she could she beneath my cheerful outside.

The rest of the campfire was uneventful and as me and Annabeth were making our way towards the beach to spend the remaining time until curfew. Suddenly Malcolm rushed out of cabin 6 looking like this old woman I saw once when I blew up this school bus- I wasn't aiming it was a misunderstanding. He hurried over to Chiron who attempted to calm him down but once a mini Athena is like that they aren't calmed down easily, trust me I know from experience. It must have been something bad, much worse than the usual spider that appears now and then, because it turned Chiron's usual calm and wise face into a face full of panic.

Annabeth noticed the kafuffle- duh it's Annabeth were talking about here- and started to make her way towards them and lucky me, I was pulled- by the ear might I add- as well. When we got there Malcolm wasn't as startled but he was still radiating the sense of unease. Chiron had now started talking to Annabeth whose face was changing from shocked, angry and worried by the second. I let my head rest on her shoulder and tried to listen to the conversation but it didn't make sense at all. Something about a note, a mess, cabin, woods, 8pm, 'Leader' and Thalia- who knows no sane- or insane for that matter- person would be able to understand the messed up conversation. One thing was for sure Annabeth had been messed with and messed with bad...

**DUN DUN DUUUUNNN**

**Cliff-hanger what will it be sorry it's quite short **


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth's POV

When I started talking to Chiron I realised that this was bad. I thought that the fates had finally got bored of messing with us and decide on a different pair of demi-gods to annoy. But obviously not- once again the great Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, retriever of Athena's Parthenon and survivor of Tartarus had got something that will almost probably change her life somehow.

Chiron had started explaining the situation to me and I began to listen.

Someone had broken into cabin 6. I started fuming then but by the look on Chiron's face I knew that that wasn't the worst news. Someone had decided to visit my bunk, but it wasn't just a jolly outing wanting to see my- one of the saviours of Olympus- yes quite a few people have done that- bunk it was a trip of destruction. Maybe that would be exaggerating but trust me if you mess with my stuff you must have a death wish. This person must have some guts or just doesn't know how protective I am over my precious possessions. This mystery intruder had moved everything- apart from the minimal- and made sure that nothing was in the same place. Before I explain read the note he left.

_Dear Chase, _

_So 'A' you're leaving camp soon, well, I thought I would help with your packing. Everything has been changed, just like I have, and I have also taken all of your pictures of Jackson to lighten your load and have them ready to burn. So, if you want, come find me. Hunt me until dawn. Come and find me- the __**L**__eader. __My only ask is that you either do it alone or with Thalia it's your choice. And if the pictures weren't enough I have also taken the bracelet Jackson bought you- your standards are slipping Chase. If you want to find me and retrieve all of the precious items come to Zeus' fist preferably with Grace at 8:00pm tonight. And remember if anyone else comes you won't see any of the items again._

_Your __**L**__eader _

**_ ::_****_-_**

It is extremely confusing even for me Annabeth Chase who is renowned for her smartness and cleverness- are they even word, arghh Seaweed Brain is rubbing off on me.

* * *

I've been constantly racking my brains thinking who would do this, Stolls- no, they had stopped pranking me after the candy floss and shampoo incident- don't even ask-, Leo- no he's scared of me for some reason- Lacy- a daughter of Aphrodite wouldn't be able to come up with such a devious plan especially Lacy who is the kindest of people unless you messed with them or their oh so precious make up of course. There's no-one else with the first letter of their name an 'L' that I could imagine doing this. I can't think of anything. Who is my 'Leader?'

I think Percy could sense my anger and stress so he came up behind me suddenly and just held me. I know that may sound lame but after everything it's enough as long as the other is there.

He didn't bother asking me what was up because after knowing me for so long even his kelp filled brain could work out that I was over thinking and getting stressed, that or he just has amazing timing.

As if wondering what to do he stopped for a second and lifted me up onto his shoulders like a sack of flour- so graceful, I know- and carried me to the beach. He threw me into the water and with his oh so awesome demi-godly powers made the water catch me and wrap around me securing me just like his not allowing me to escape. Soon he joined me a collapse the grasp, replacing it with his own, allowing an air bubble to engulf us, he took me deeper and deeper underwater.

He took me deep below the surface right to the sea-bed and I was speechless- yes, Annabeth Chase speechless. The shear amount of beauty that covered the bed was shocking. The rainbow coloured fish swimming happily by, the odd few saying hi to us treating Percy with great respect.

Percy suddenly grabbed me and swum someplace else and- as if seeing my disappointment- pulled me in short but sweet kiss as if telling me that he was taking me to a place even more majestic- but I'm not sure if that is actually possible.

But once again Seaweed Brain exceeded my expectations. He had took me to a pod of dolphins that were chattering vividly to each other and Percy. Once Percy had introduced me to them they immediately took interest in me, calling me princess and all things a daughter of Athena doesn't usually get called by dolphins. Oh my Gosh! I can't believe that I've just realised. I can understand the dolphins and I could understand the fish earlier. Percy must have given me the ability, I didn't even know he could do that. Did anyone?

I think Percy must have noticed my disbelief because he flashed one of his trade mark troublemaker smirks.

And as if it couldn't get any better Percy was leading me towards a dolphin which, by the conversations Percy I could tell that it's name was Newton. Newton swam up to me and greeted me just like royalty and I replied simply to him and climbed- if that's possible in water- and he zoomed off somewhere in the ocean. Out of habit I looked around for Percy ut I didn't see him, but then Newton reassured me that he was following on Gloria- I wonder who names these things- and I relaxed even more. In utter disbelief I saw Percy racing- yes you heard me right, racing- Gloria to see who could get to us first.

I was definitely amazed to see him wild and free in his own territory. He was like a completely different person swimming in and out of rocks and coral enjoying the freedom. I have never really seen him this happy not when he was 12 an being blamed for stealing Zeus' master bolt, not when we had won the Titan war and not when we had escaped Tartarus. There was always something against hime but here, in the middle of the ocean, away from every problem, he was his true self. And his true self makes me feel better just by being with him.

* * *

All of that time in the sea made me forget about the note until we got out and Chiron called us for a meeting. At least I was free of torture and surrounded by happiness for a small fraction of time.

**Sooo definitely my longest chapter. How was it please let me know, your feedback is highly appreciated.**

**Pineconeface666**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thalia's POV**

I haven't told anyone but Annie and Kelp head leaving camp is effecting me as well. I may not come to camp often but when I am they are the only ones that treat me as an ordinary person, like one of them. Everyone else treats me as royalty, I am a daughter of Zeus, lieutenant of Artemis' hunters and past tree, but seriously they should loosen up. I don't care if they call me Thalia not lieutenant of Artemis, daughter of Zeus or some of the other title I have. Why can't they be like Annie, Kelp head and Death Breath and treat me as a best friend and long time companion that they feel necessary to tease me and joke about me and my many mess ups?

Death Breath will still be here but he never visits camp often so apart from Chiron and a few older campers there will be no reasons for me to visit camp. And even the older campers will be leaving soon.

This is probably one of the only downsides of being a hunter. Your immortal- you have to watch your best friends grow old and your friends that are basically your siblings become older than you.

Anyway, back to the problem at hand. The Note. Am I worried that this will finally v=break Annie and Kelp Head. Yes. Simple as that. It will break them if it is a life and death situation. They have seriously been through some tough times and they can't take any more. They are at breaking point they may not show it but I know that they are falling apart, they are falling so hard and they are unable to control it.

* * *

Chiron had called a meeting about the not where most of Percy and Annabeth's main friends were there and anyone else who was thought important for this matter. Nico was sat to my left and Kati Gardener was to my right arguing with Travis Stoll about miniscule things compared to this and she knew it.

For some odd reason, but I'm sure I don't want to know, Annabeth and Percy came late being chauffeured by Chiron who looked slightly amused. I seriously don't want to find out what they were doing. If it was something amazing or important Annie will tell me later.

Chiron started explaining the situation to some of the campers that didn't know and showed the note around. When I saw the note I noticed the marks underneath Leader, they seemed so familiar but I can't figure it out I'm no daughter of Athena.

As the meeting went on it was decided that me and Annabeth would go out into the woods alone- as long as we have 3 golden Drachmas in case we needed to contact the boys- and go to Zeus' fist at 8pm to meet this person. From there we will just improvise depending on the outcome.


	6. Chapter 6

Annabeth POV

After the meeting I met up with Thals. Throughout this whole ordeal of Percy  
and I leaving camp I haven't had a chance to speak to her. And now this note  
has appeared that involves her, I'm not sure how this is affecting her. I don't  
know how she is coping because Percy and I are the only ones at camp that don't  
treat her as royalty. After the event in the war that gave her this reputation  
everyone even her fellow hi tresses have treated her differently. You probably  
don't know what I'm talking about so I'll explain.

It was mid battle and me and Percy had just got out of Tartarus and were just  
having a minute to realize what we achieved and Thalia was leading the  
hunters-Artemis being off battling giants with her twin Apollo- and not that we  
noticed at the time but the Minotaur was bounding towards me and Percy. Thalia  
was the only one that saw this and she sprinted like it was her life she was  
saving towards us, leaving the hunters confused until they saw what was  
happening, and quickly sleighed the Minotaur which unsurprisingly despised  
Percy quite a lot.

She saved mine and Percy's life and if she hadn't of done that the world would  
be different today. Later on in the battle, the final stand, Percy and I defeated  
the Gaea. This meant that not only had she saved our lives she had basically  
saved humanity as we know it even if she doesn't want to admit it. From the day  
everyone was rewarded she has been highly respected as the savior of our kind  
by everyone and she hates it. She absolutely hates it. I don't blame her  
though. Just imagine being treated like royalty by the people who used to take  
the mickey out of you for being a tree, the people who she jokes with, the  
people that she belongs with.

When I went over to Thalia she was just sat on the floor leaning up against the  
big house. I could tell something was wrong but I didn't know what. She saw me  
coming and she smiled at me. I barely got to see her anymore as she was so  
busy with the hunters and everything.

When we started talking I realized how much I missed her company. I'm not  
saying spending all my time with Percy, Grover, Juniper and Leo isn't fun, it's  
hilarious, but I've known Thalia since I was seven and she was my lifeline  
then, well her and Luke but I don't like to talk about him. She knows me in and  
out and knows what I've been through from firsthand experience.

Then the dreaded topic came up. The Note.

We spent the rest of that day together after realizing that neither of us  
wanted to discuss the note until we had to. We made our way to the mess hall  
for food. After we ate I met Thalia half blood hill where we had decided to  
spend the last hour before we have to set off in he woods and find the 'Leader'.  
We basically just sat reliving past times for about half an hour until Percy  
came up to us to see what we were laughing so hard about. We started telling  
him about the time me and Thals played a prank on Luke. When we mentioned his  
name he flinched but we carried on. It was about a month after they had found  
me and we were in a safe house near a river. Luke had gone out to collect some  
sticks for our campfire. Thalia and I decided that we would play a prank on  
Luke. We decided that I, being smaller than Thalia at the time, hid under a  
bush whilst Thalia walked out to the place where our fire would be. When Luke  
came back he immediately asked Thalia where I was and she told him that I was  
across the river where Luke had specifically told us not to go. He totally

freaked. He started running around and he strayed to make his way across the  
river. Thalia stopped him though. She started telling him that she had heard  
bears and monsters in there. Luke started to freak out even more, talk about  
over protective. Then I jumped out from behind the bus covered purposely with  
leaves and dirt to look as scary as possible. Luke screamed as I came to him.  
Then I stop right in front of him and hugged him because I didn't like him like  
this and he was about to get his knife. I may be a daughter of Athena but when  
I was younger I was still like any other ordinary child, needing their parents  
or older brothers to be happy and care for them. When we had finished Percy  
started laughing incredibly. Seriously he needs to control himself. Then he  
just stayed and listened to the stories of our travels and adventures until we  
reached the day he came to camp. By that time it was 10 to 8 and we decided  
that there was no point delaying our trip to Zeus' fist any longer and we went  
to tell Chiron that we were going, swords at the ready and weary of everything.

**Sooo how is this story so far? I probably wont update for over a week because I have a trip over the weekend with school and sports day and another trip. Please leave feedback and stuff and improvements I could make.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Annabeth POV**

We had just passed the borders of the forest and this whole predicament has just sunk in. Me and my best friend are walking into a heavily guarded forest full of unrecognized creatures not caring if you at the saviors of Olympus or not only armed with my dagger and Thalia's bow. I really am losing it. Not even a couple of years ago I wouldn't have dared do this let alone thought about it, at least not at this time of the night.  
The bushes are rustling and I can sense something. I'm not sure if its mine or Thals' fear, the power and .confidence of nearby monsters creeping in the shadows or just the eeriness of the forest itself.  
It usually isn't that long of a journey to Zeus' fist but at night, with monsters lurking behind every corner it is a long arduous task.  
In the uncomfortable silence to this point in the woods I haven't been ale to just stop thinking about everything. Usually I can come into the woods and relax, when there are no monsters and it isn't capture the flag, but I can't seem to. Whether it's the tension and nerves that are coursing through my veins or I my fury, I don't know but what I do know is that I want to find out who this Leader is and what they want from me. Oh, great we are just approaching the stream that ends at Zeus' fist. It looks like I won't have to wait much longer.

* * *

One last tree, one last bush, one last breath until we reach the spot of our future. The spot where we could end our days or start a life if torture.

* * *

The leader has their back to us as me a Thals slowly creep forward not wanting to disturb the silhouette that appears to be thinking. As Thalia step forward a stick snaps underneath her footing and we both cringe, knowing that there is no time for a plan now. We hold our breath as the figure slowly turns around...

* * *

**A.N**

**Sorry this is short again but it's just the way it happened. The next chapter will probably be longer, but if not it will definitely be the next one. I'm not sure how much longer this story will be or whether I'll do a sequel or not, I suppose it depends if I have the ideas. But it's summer soon and my friends are away for most of it whilst I am alone with the amazing summer weather which means I can concentrate on writing and stuff I am usually to busy for. And I would just like to give a shout out to the word predicament- an amazing word and definitely not used enough.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Third** **person**  
As this mystery silhouette turned around the faces of the two girls changed from worry, to nervousness and then to bravery as they both prepared for the identity of their 'Leader' to be revealed. Their breath were short an sharp in the painful seconds waiting for the supposed monster to reveal themselves. Then, when he was fully turned around and under direct moonlight, they were stunned. The punk looking girl was in disbelief and the girl with golden princess curls was, I'm not really sure but I think disbelief, anger, shock, happiness, pure realisation and did I mention disbelief were part of it. This person must have played an important part in both of their lives but done something bad and then put it right again.

**Thalia's POV**  
Whoever this person is wants to kill us with this tense wait before they turn completely around. They are seriously asking to be severely injured, do they not know what angered ADHD demigods can do if thy are made to wait too long. Or they are just extremely brave and don't care about their puny little face and appearance. I was definitely nervous though, waiting for him turn around. My breaths shortened as he turned towards us and Annie's did too.  
Oh my Gods. I have a clear view of him now and I'm not sure if I'm just hallucinating from fear but I see him. I see my saviour, I see my true love.

**Annabeth's POV**  
The suspense is seriously killing me. I ht e not knowing and I hate waiting. I think this person knows that as well as I can feel them smirking like one of my old friends. No. It can't be. He sacrificed himself for the safety of he Gods and our kind. Oh no. Everything is adding up and coming back to me. My 'Leader', someone who knows everything about me, someone who cares and knows how to annoy me. My leader. My...  
My thoughts are disrupted as he turns around just to confirm my idea. It is him it is the boy I thought I had lost forever. The boy who saved me. The boy who helped me. It's my big brother!

**Sooo I decided to drag the cliff-hanger out over another chapter even though this is a short one. There will probably be at least 4 more chapters and after that, I will just improvise and make a decision I suppose. Hope you like it, or I hope you enjoyed laughing at this because it is terrible, whatever your opinion, I don't really care to be honest. Any improvements are welcomed with open arms.**

**I'm going to post the next chapter now so goodbye:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Thalia's POV  
It took time for it to sink in, time for me to overcome my shock. But in my amazement I noticed Annabeth's face. It was the 'you have messed with me I will crush you' face. Gods I hate that face. He looked almost scared for a second as if remembering how fierce she was but then regained his posture and stared back. Then suddenly Annabeth decided to grin, grin like a maniac that has just won a friggin' golden ticket to friggin' willy wonka's friggin' chocolate factory. But I don't blame her. She jumped on him like an orang-utan and then decided to question him. First demanding that he gives her all of the pictures of her and Kelp Head back and the bracelet he got her when they first started dating. He obliged but not until he had finished teasing her about her boyfriend and asking all off the questions an older brother would ask- trust me your youthful minds are better off if you don't know the questions or the answers, just let me tell you this i am mentally scarred from images of 'percabeth' in quite a bit too much detail!  
So after that little episode, his attention turned to me, still looking like 15 and with my silver circlet, not a tiara, of lieutenantship around my forehead. I don't think he knew what was going on with me so I introduced him to me, you know the whole lieutenant of Artemis thingy majig. It took a while for it to sink in but it eventually reached his heart and then slowly started to eat it just like mine had been devoured when I had woken from my dreamless slumber of treeness.  
I walked forward and so did he. There was a weird sensation in the pit of my stomach I hadn't felt since his final stand. We slowly decreased the distance between our bodies until we were almost touching. The only thing stopping us from touching was the air between us representing the time we have spent apart. But that was soon overcome.  
Our noses were now touching and I could feel his breath on my lips. He is reminding me of the reasons I didn't join the hunters earlier. He is reminding me that there is more to life that eternal maiden hood. He is reminding me if the feeling to love. And at that moment both of our lips met and we were joined forever. Nothing is stopping us from living. I feel much lighter that before and I can feel the energy of Artemis leaving my body. I am no longer a huntress but I am happy. I can sense his smile against my lips as we both break away. We embrace each other in a gripping hug. And as if thinking as one, we both hold out an arm for Annabeth to join us. At long last we are together again. My first real family that I had the first people I ever trusted. These two people are the reason I live and I am glad we are once again united as one, we are all ecstatic.  
But that is also a bad thing as we didn't notice the silhouette in the trees hiding from us ready to attack...

**A.N**

**Not the longest of chapters and I remember saying that either this chapter or the last one would be quite long and they aren't. But if you think logically about it I will post them both straight after each other so they can be classed as one long chapter. Boom! Yeah a bit soppy in this chapter and it will probably carry on throughout the rest if I feel like it. The leader is probably obvious by now unless you haven't read any of the books at all. **

**So, goodbye**

**P.S**

**The fairies at the bottom of my garden say hi but shhh... it's a secret**


	10. Chapter 10

**Percy's POV**

I'm not over protective or anything but I am really worried about Annabeth  
going off into the woods this late at night with only Pinecone face. It's not  
that Thalia can't fight or defend them; it's just that I have this really  
horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. I'm not sure if it's good or bad or  
what but I don't like it.

Annabeth would probably laugh at me for this feeling but I have always followed  
my gut instinct and I'm still alive aren't I?

My gut told me that something was going to happen in the woods tonight that  
would change mine and Annabeth's life forever. I'm not sure when I became this,  
this... Urghh what's the word. Urgh, I don't know. But anyway I need to go into  
the woods and follow them. Not in a stalkerish way or anything but out of  
anxiousness. But the note said that if anyone apart from Thals and Annie go  
they will die or something like that. How come I'm thinking so much today. I  
never think this much. Oh no, I am finally turning into Annabeth. Wait, why am  
I thinking about thinking. Gah, this is annoying, it's not every day you  
realise that you are turning into your girlfriend and going crazy. Damn just  
shut up will you.

Anyway, back to the problem on hand, stupid ADHD, should I go into the woods or  
not. I've probably given them enough of a head start so as not to make it look  
like I am following them. Maybe Annabeth rubbing off on me isn't such a bad  
thing after all.

* * *

I've been travelling for about 10 minutes but it seems like forever. Alone in  
the woods walking and nothing interrupting your thoughts apart from the  
occasional monster howl is enough to drive anyone, mortal or immortal crazy.

Soon I came to Zeus's fist and stayed in the shadows I the trees to get all of  
the information I needed, Wise Girl would be proud. I could hear an excited  
scream but I could also sense the angriness of Annabeth. Whoever this Leader is  
is going to get seriously killed.

I crept closer to the edge of the trees that surround Zeus's fist. I could see  
a figure slowly turning around and then Annabeth's and Thalia's face change  
with so many different emotions. Seriously, whoever it is can't be that  
exciting and scary at the same time. Then all of a sudden Annabeth ran up to  
this person and jumped on them and hugged them. I'm not an overprotective  
boyfriend but I felt a pang of jealously but I ignored at the sight of Pinecone  
face. Wow! Her face was in utter disbelief and then she slowly started walking  
forward and so did this leader. Oh wow, her face, I took a picture on my specially  
adapted iPhone that the Hephaestus cabin made for demigods so that monsters  
can't sense the electrical signal they send off when you send a text and then  
carried on watching. Yes this will be so useful for blackmail later. And  
eventually they came to a touching distance and then, it was as if they were  
overcoming some sort of boundary and then they kissed. What Kissed? Isn't  
Thalia a huntress? The lieutenant of Artemis? An eternal maiden? Obviously not.  
I made sore to snap this shot a well. Then they hugged like long lost friends  
and Annabeth joined them. They looked just like a perfect family. Wait family?  
The only person Annabeth has ever recognised as close family is me, Thalia  
and... No! It can't be. I catch a glimpse of his face. The one that. Tried to  
kill me. Tried to kill my best friends. Saved life as we know it. Luke  
Castellan is steaming right in front of me hugging my cousin and my girlfriend.  
In utter shock I step back and a branch snaps revealing my position and causing  
them to get ready for a battle. Damn! They probably think I'm a monster.


	11. Chapter 11

Annabeth's POV  
Wow! Just wow! I am utterly speechless that Luke is back. The only problem is, is his timing. Just as I am about to leave camp half blood and venture into the outside world with my lifeline, savior and best friend, my 'big brother' comes back from the dead and from evil.  
Now thoughts are flooding through me, how is he here, why is he here, does he know about my lie the past few years, does he think that me and Thalia are the same as we were 11 years ago. I suppose there is only one way to find out but I have decided that I shall leave him for a bit so that we can catch up and maybe answer some of my questions indirectly instead of bombarding him who questions and freaking him out.  
But I really am overjoyed. As much as I am pleased I think Thal's will be a hundred times happier than me and I know why. He is the reason why she didn't join the hunters earlier. She loved him. And it just proved my point when they kissed just a minute ago. They act as one and I haven't seen Thalia this happy since those nights before we first arrived at camp together as a family. When none of us thought in our wildest dreams our lives would turn out like they did. Me finding my true love, Luke turning evil but then at the last minute sacrificing himself to save everyone and Thalia becoming the lieutenant if Artemis- but I'm not sure she'll keep her title for much longer. We were all enjoying being together after so long and then suddenly we heard a branch snap.  
We were all surprised; we had totally forgotten that we were in a wood full of monsters that wouldn't hesitate to rip you to shreds. But for some reason I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that a monster wouldn't do something like that. Monsters are actually quite clever. They wouldn't make such a fundamental mistake like steppingstone on a branch when hunting a group of distracted demigods. Somehow I knew that we shouldn't be attacking this 'thing' in the trees. I don't think Thals and Luke felt the same way though. They were preparing to kill a monster. When I didn't move they looked at me like I was crazy and they refused to stand down. The creature in the trees showed themselves and by this time I knew they were definitely not a monster. No monster in their right mind would do that. In fact I don't think anyone would do that if they weren't on your side.  
I wonder who it is. Who would follow us into the woods and not be monster? Who would be stupid enough to step on a twig revealing their position? Shoot! It's obvious. Percy! Oh no! I have to stop them from attacking him.  
I jumped in front of them to stop them as if I know seaweed brain at all he will come out now at this awkward time when Thalia and Luke are ready to attack. He stumbled out of the trees just as I stop Thalia and Luke from moving. When they see him Thalia just sighs and Luke looks confused. I guess he doesn't know completely about our life. Percy is stunned. I run up to him and hug him but it still takes him a second to come back to the real world. I'm not sure what has surprised but Luke being here and u not attacking us is surely part if it. He splutters a bit as if choking on his own words and then Thalia comes and hugs him which surprises him even more. I think Luke is also surprised by this as well as his face is a picture. I don't think he realised how much we like Percy and don't kill him for sneaking up on us like we would do for most people. Wow! This is amazing. And just for the cherry on top I kiss Percy and watch likes face transform from surprised to a protective look o a big brother. Wow! That is priceless. I smile into the kiss and so does Percy and we could carry on or ever but Thalia had to go and clear her throat and we parted blushing like the cherries I have just put on top of this day.


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N**

**Alice (guest) review answer**

**I know that Luke knows Percy but he doesn't know him as Annabeth's boyfriend as they got together after he died and correct me if I'm wrong but I know that Luke knows Thalia is a hunter but he doesn't know that she is Artemis' lieutenant as I think she lead them in his last battle but he didn't see her, or at least it didn't say anything of them meeting in the book. And I didn't really describe Luke much in the last chapter but this chapter should explain everything. And as for how Luke is alive you will find out soon... **

**Luke POV**  
I knew Annabeth and Thalia would change but I didn't think they would change this much. Personally I think that it was Percy who has softened them up and made them both amazing people. I just wish that could have been me instead but I doubt that I could have done as good as job as he has done. There's something about him that is peaceful and caring. An even though I tried to kill him numerous times I feel like he accepts me as a friend and doesn't blame me for anything. I'm glad Annie has found such a good person to be with. I just wish that Hades had been quicker at regenerating me and that my father had decided to put the idea forward to Zeus earlier than he did so I could have been there for them and Percy when they needed it most.  
I had been informed of most of their life since I had left and can't believe that Annabeth is leaving camp to live with Percy because of some stupid rule I think but from the way Hades told me there was something else. I will ask Thalia later. Regeneration is tiresome especially back into your own form. You see the Gods gave me Elysium for a reward after the second Titan war but my dad didn't think that that was enough. He wanted to make up for everything that he had deprived me of so he pleaded to Zeus and the other Gods that they do what they had never done before. Regenerate a hero into their actual form. Zeus was apparently speechless, which I would have paid great money to see, but eventually he and the other 11 Olympians persuaded Hades to regenerate me. This was around last year and I was summons from the underworld to the Empire State Building. They told me this, dad and Apollo filling me in on the best stuff like everyone's faces and reactions, and I was in awe. Then I asked them how long this would take and they said that it could last from anything from a month to a decade, they didn't know as they had never done this before. So basically I was their guinea pig, as usual when I thought they were doing something to help me it turns out that they were testing this out on me but I couldn't let that annoy me, look where that ended me last time. The side effects could be anything from limb loss to memory loss, becoming a chicken to becoming a rock, smelling rotting to smelling of lavender like a girl. Great, just absolutely great!  
Anyway we travelled back through the woods Percy giving Annabeth a piggy back just like I used to and Thalia walking next to him smiling and waving me to come to her. I agreed and we chatted and I told them everything from the moment I took the cursed blade to sending the note to Annie. How I knew she would bring Thalia and I also wanted to see if Percy was loyal to her and follow her. He seemed shocked at this but soon got over it after I told him he was worthy of Annabeth and they were perfect together. Then they told me their story from their rewards and Percy declination of Godhood and asking the Gods to recognise their children so there was no more me's. Wow this boy is seriously crazy, giving up so much power for other people. Annie becoming official Architect of Olympus and Thalia becoming Lieutenant of Artemis. And then they told me their tale from Percabeth to Percy disappearing and then the Roman camp. His quest and then the quest of the seven. Falling into Tartarus and surviving. And their reward to having to leave camp because of some ancient rule that no one has seen used before. Their life has been crazy and compared to theirs mine was normal. I've missed so much. We are at the borders of the forest now and it's past curfew so there will probably be no campers unless they stayed up to await the return of Thalia an Annabeth not expecting me to be with them or for them to be back early what are they gonna say. Will they accept me again I will they hate me, hopefully it isn't the latter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thalia's POV**  
As we approached the boarders of the forest I noticed Luke tense up. I hadn't thought of this before- I guess that's why I'm not a child of Athena- how everyone at camp is going to react to Luke coming back. I know Annabeth and I are fine with it but he is basically our big brother and Percy's fine with it but he is just one of these amazing people who accept everyone no matter what they have done. Yes, however much I hate saying it Kelp Head is caring and kind. He can't think a bad thought about anyone- unless they are an evil force trying to take over the world.  
Seriously though, is everyone going to welcome him back, is his cabin going to let him stay there, will Chiron and Mr D let him come back to camp, will the Gods let him free without punishment, will the... Damn, Thalia stop worrying, one day I'll explode from all this worrying. I may put a strong fearless look on the outside but on the inside I am constantly worrying about everything. One day someone will find out and who knows what will happen then. Mostly it was about my future though. I decided that I didn't like the hunters. Yes being immortal had its perks but it also has downsides. I was always thinking about my future and being happy and more recently I have been thinking more about how much I wanted Luke to come back. When I first joined the hunters I thought that it was my last chance because I had lost Luke forever and though that I would never find a lover again. But now I know that I am wrong and that my future has been restored and as soon as we get back I am going to resign from the hunters.  
But that brings another problem. What if Luke doesn't want me? But surely does. What happens when you leave the hunters? Do you stay the age you are at the moment? Do you turn back into your actual age? Are you left with some sort of curse from Artemis? I don't know. As simple as that. I suppose I will have to find out.

* * *

When we got to camp curfew had passed and there was only a few of the older campers still awake awaiting our return. The Stolls, Katie Gardener, Malcolm, the rest of the seven, Will Solace and a few others, all prepared for the worst. They knew Percy followed us and it appears that everyone else was doing everything in their power to stay calm. I admire them for sitting still in silence for so long; I know for sure that I wouldn't have been able to. When they saw us they ran up to us and greeted us and then Luke came out. Everyone was extremely shocked, but then realisation overcame them as they put all of the pieces of the puzzle together and realised that he was the only person it could be to make any sense at all. Then the Stolls walked up to him. Time stopped for a second as their solemn faces studied Luke. Then they started prodding Luke and I just wanted to burst out laughing but I controlled myself. They looked at each other confirming their findings and then they hugged him. And it wasn't a boy hug it was a proper I've missed you and I don't care what people think hug. I hadn't thought about how much this had affected them I just thought that they were fine about everything but obviously not. They were crying. Wait I think this is the first time I have seen them cry and by the looks on everyone's faces it was a first for then as well. Their outer shell of personality had been eroded away and their true feelings have been revealed. Everyone was just a shocked at this as they were at Luke's appearance. They seemed unfazed by what had happened and stepped away for everyone else to say hi. Then all of the campers who knew him before he turned evil greeted their older brother in similar ways to the Stolls apart from the prodding and solemn states. Everyone was full of happiness apart from Leo, Piper, Jason, Hazel and Frank. Why? Oh yeah. They don't know why is so special about Luke and what he has done. By Annabeth had beaten me to telling them, she was already over and explaining to them everything so I left her to it knowing that she could cope on her own. Then Death breath appeared out of nowhere as usual. He was smirking at the reunion and me and Percy ran up to him and hugged him much to his delight- sarcasm, it was just to see his face an me and Percy had made it a necessity to do it every time we saw him. Wow the joy of having cousins. Wait, did Nico know about Luke, I bet he did, that sneaky little... Percy stuck his arm out just as I was about to charge at him, he must be thinking the same thing and he knows me well.  
Nico looked scared also realising what I was thinking and then he told us that he only found out this morning and Demeter made him clean out his room in the Underworld and he wasn't allowed to come and warn us.  
I suppose that is an alright excuse, it is one of his better ones. Then he walked over to Luke and I feared what he would do next. He was now close to touching Luke and he stood on his tiptoes to reach Luke's height and out I the corner if my eye I could see the Stolls filming it- I wonder how much they will charge me to get that- and he started warning Luke. He told him not to hurt me or he would pay and to do what I tell him and that if he were heard of him treating me badly he would come and personally beat him up not forgetting to ad that I would do a good enough job myself if that did happen. Why thank you overprotective cousin Nico I thank you for humiliating yourself for me. I could see Percy laughing and then spotting my scowl and he hid behind Annabeth. Coward! I walked over to him and he was shaking so hard Annabeth was having trouble calming him down. Wimp! I zapped him with lightning not forgetting to add that I would personally make his life hell if he hurt Annabeth and he seemed pleased that he has survived without needing to go to the infirmary.  
I then walked up to Nico, the Stolls still filming, and thanked him and then I kissed Luke causing everyone but Annie, Kelp head and Nico to gasp. Oh yeah. I'm a hunter. Well, not anymore. I can see Artemis walking up to me with a grave look on her face.

* * *

"Thalia Grace, lieutenant of Artemis, you have disgraced your faith. You shall no longer be my lieutenant and you shall no longer be a hunter. You have fallen in love and it cannot be stopped. You have kissed a member of the opposite gender and you felt nothing but love towards him. I am here to remove your honour of eternal maiden hood and force you to leave the hunters  
"You are a great person Thalia. Don't let this hold you back. You will transform into the age you should be and your life will continue as normal and you shall live at camp unless you find home elsewhere." I thank Lady Artemis and I am freed of eternal maiden hood. I feel much lighter now and I feel free. Hopefully Luke will let me be with him and to answer my question he grabs me and twirls me around like I was a little girl and he kisses me with the same passion that I feel for him. I knew tonight would change my life but I never imagined it would be like this. I thought my fate was to be a hunter for eternity until I died in battle but one note changed that. My fate has been changed and I couldn't be happier. My fate has been changed!

**AN: **  
**This is the last chapter an there will probably be an epilogue up soon I might do a sequel or maybe not, I don't know. I hope you like reading this, my longest chapter yet.**

**Over and out Pineconeface666**


	14. Epilogue Part 1- The Party

**The epilogue is going to be two chapters long**  
**Percy and Annabeth's last day at camp**  
**Annabeth's POV**  
Wow! This has definitely come quickly. Time flies when you're with your friends and having fun. I have spent most of my time with Luke and Thalia catching up since the night in the forest and I feel like I have been neglecting Percy. The only times I have really seen and spoke to him was at the campfire but even then I have been with Luke or Thalia. Don't get me wrong I love Percy, I really do but my two bet friends ever, basically my brother and sister, were now at camp and after years of being deprived of their company I now have them at camp. But now it is mine an Percy's penultimate day at camp but I think there is something wrong about the rule, loads of campers older than us are still at camp and allowed to stay. I must ask Chiron about that before we leave. Anyway we are having a party to celebrate apparently the two strongest fighters and, from mainly Aphrodite and maybe a few others, the greatest couple since Helen and Troy, maybe even the 'cutest' couple ever. Wow, these people are seriously messed up or Percy was practicing his hypnotic skill again- don't ask, just don't. Preparations for the party have been happening the past few days but naturally Percy and I haven't been allowed to help. So it has been Thalia, Luke or Grover's job to keep us occupied. But they were all helping prepare today so we could spend time with each other and reminisce in the sun for the last time for, I don't know how long for. I had planned to meet him at the lake and then we could go for a swim and maybe have a picnic until the party this afternoon.

* * *

Percy and I had been swimming most of the morning and it was nearly as fun as the time before when Percy introduced me to Newton and showed me the beauty of the sea, nearly. We both decided that we wanted to relax and just feel safe in camps borders.  
After we had had enough of swimming we laid on the sand just talking on the future and then Percy did something unexpected, he asked me if I wanted to move in with him. I knew that we were eventually going to move in together but I hadn't expected him to ask me now. Does he even have an apartment? To answer my questions he got his phone out and showed me some pictures. They showed a glorious room that had a sofa and a TV in the middle, the architecture was amazing. The walls were made with care and the colossal fireplace was made up of beautiful woods and other stud like that, and it carried on. There were 4 rooms in total- a living room, a kitchen, a master bedroom and a study/spare bedroom and there was also a bathroom hidden away under the carefully crafted staircase. I'm my Gods! This is incredible, how did Percy afford this. To answer my question yet again he told me that he had been saving his money up since he was 16 so that we could buy an apartment like this when we decided to leave camp and live together. At that point I jumped completely on him and tackled him to the ground.

* * *

Later on it was time for the party. Everyone was dressed up and most people, well girls, had bags full of tissues, including me and Thalia. Chiron was about to make a speech, oh great barely half an hour and I already knew my tissue or Percy's shirt. He started.  
"Right, we all know why we are here today, our leaders, here at camp half blood are leaving. Annabeth and Percy, you have done so much for us here at camp, not only saving us thousands of times from endless monster attacks but keep a friendly atmosphere between all I the campers here. So first I would like everyone to put their hands together for their loyalty and friendship towards camp." Everyone was clapping and I noticed Chiron's eyes were glazed over with tears and I moved over to Percy who hugged me close to him. Chiron carried on. "I have known Annabeth since she was 7 and Percy since he was 12, when they first arrived at camp they had similar problems, both had battled with a monster that most experienced demigods would struggle beating and both had lost someone dear to them- Annabeth a friend and Percy a mother. I could see Luke and Thalia hugging, remembering the time.  
"When they first met it wasn't exactly love at first sight" chuckles from everyone who had heard the story, "'you drool when you sleep' to quote the great Annabeth Chase, the first words to each other. But their friendship blossomed from the quests they did together and time at camp, then after their first great battle, something else, bloomed, love. Yes, everyone else could see it but them. Everyone else was anticipating their first kiss, only to witness it at the canoe lake. But what they thought was their first kiss was actually not" everyone was now talking, they didn't know about the kiss on Mount St Helens oh no Chiron did and was going to tell them, great. "Their first kiss was on Mount St Helens just before Annabeth had to leave Percy to blow up the Cyclops' yes tonight is for telling your embarrassing stories of 'Percabeth' to the new campers that don't know them as we'll as you older campers, have fun Percabeth, this is a night you'll never forget." Wow Chiron has just shown everyone a different side of him. The Party Ponies' side. Well, I suppose tonight is going to be good even if we are going to be embarrassed like we have never been embarrassed before.

* * *

Oh, I am going to die, the amount of stories the campers have about me and Percy is outstanding. I have never realised before how many moment we had. Gah, I bet everyone is having a great time embarrassing the greatest heroes for millennia. Anyway after numerous stories, a tonne of blue food- especially for Percy- and partying, it was time to go back to our cabins for the night, but not before Thalia, Luke, Grover, the Stolls and Malcolm started their final speech. Oh great! "First of all we would like to say thanks to everyone who has celebrated Percabeth tonight. We have known them for the longest and believe that they could not leave camp without hearing this speech. We were going to leave it until tomorrow morning but it feels like the right time now." Okay, not so bad yet. "When Annabeth was seven she was a tough and feisty young girl. Daring to do what grown adults wouldn't, she was the reason I carried on, then when I awoke a few years back she was still feisty and willing to tackle problems but this time with an apprentice." Chuckles rippled through the audience. "Percy fort appeared to me as a caring, loveable person who was willing a challenge, then I realised he had a brain filled with seaweed and wasn't right sharp up there. But from that moment I knew that he made Annabeth happy and that their friendship would last a lifetime. So, yeah I am really gonna miss you guys my favourite cousin-yes Nico- and my best friend. You have both made my life worth living." A round of applause followed and I had to snuggle up to Percy because it was horrible. Next was Luke, oh no! "I have only truly witnessed the full 'Percabeth' for a few days but I can tell that lil' Annie will be happy forever with that Kelp Head and their future is only just starting. I'm not going to give such a rousing speech as Thals but I will still say that Annie is like my little sister and I have known her for ages and I would just like to warn Percy, even though he probably already knows this but anyway, that she can seriously hit you, and another warning, I you ever hurt her the tiniest bit you will pay, pay a lot even if it is the death if me, you will pay, but I don't think you'll hurt her so good luck to the future and also I'll be coming over to your apartment regularly, yes I heard your conversation at the beach." More applause and more need for Percy. Malcolm's next." I just wanted to say good luck really and also remind Percy that Luke is not the only one who will hurt him if he hurts Annabeth at all." Wow, I am seriously defended if Percy ever hurts me, I doubt he will though. Grover now" So you two, going into the big wild world are we, well, I'll miss u both. Well I think it's time to say how runty Percy was when I first met him and, how I am sorry for everything I have ever done to hurt either of you in any way. Oh, and one last thing, please say hi to all mini Percabeth's from me and Juniper please!" Grover, how dare he! Me and Percy are both blushing beet red at this and everyone is laughing the Stolls filming everything, oh no, that is the only reason they were with everyone else. To film us. Damn you Stolls I'll miss you. Capturing all the best moments on film. And on that embarrassing note Chiron declared it time for bed, are last night at camp. Our last night of complete safety.


	15. Chapter 15

Percy POV  
last night was uneventful in the Poseidon cabin, Frank and Tyson were up till silly O' clock in the morning playing video games and other stuff whereas I just wanted to sleep in my bed and enjoy my last here. You see my bed at camp half blood is the comfiest bed I have ever had. We never had much money and we could only afford the basics and the only time I was really at home was in the holidays, because my mum didn't want me to be hurt by Smelly Gabe, so I never had an amazingly comfortable bed but here it is heavenly. I ended up just laying on my bed most of the night listening to my brothers talking, arguing and messing about making the most of the noise and company.  
When it was time for breakfast we all made our way to the mess hall to be surprised with the streams of banners and good luck messages on our table, the Athena table and hanging from the walls and roof. Wow! I didn't think that they would make such an effort today. After the party yesterday I thought that no-one would bother making us anything today but boy was I wrong.  
I think Annabeth was surprised when she came in and if not to make things even more unforgettable the Gods were here sitting with their children, apparently in honor of me and my request at the end of my first great prophecy. Then I saw the seats at the front of the mess hall with name plates. One for Chiron, of course, one for Poseidon, one for Athena, one for Malcolm, one for Tyson and the last two for me and Annabeth. They were carved with so much care they were about to explode with caringness, deep, intricate patterns surrounding the base and original structure of the chair. I may not be any expert in woodwork but even I could tell that these were designed especially for their designated person shaped perfectly for the stature of person. Anyway, I met Annabeth and we went over to the front but then we were ushered out by our parents.  
When we were out of ears reach from the mess hall, our parents began talking- Athena first. "You're probably wondering why we brought you out here away from everyone else but let us explain." Too right we are, Poseidon took over, "Well, we were casually spying on you the other day, as you do," This caused Athena to whack him around the head, "Sorry, well we 'overheard' your conversation about the apartment and your plans and stuff." Where's this going, Athena continued, "We aren't going to pay for the apartment because we know that Percy has already got that sorted, but we are going to get you something else... We are going to get you a car," what they can't be serious, "You can either have one each or one together, whichever, but we will take you shopping whenever you want, altogether or in pairs, so what do you say?" We were both speechless and spluttered for a few seconds making sounds like a drowning monkey or something. Annabeth spoke for the both of us, probably see in my dumbfounded face and realising that I wasn't going to be able to speak any language but gibberish for a good 10 minutes, "Umm, well speaking for Percy as well I suppose, we will accept the offer but we are not sure how yet." I just nodded slowly seeing their looks for confirmation from me, Athena disgusted and dad, well dad was dad!  
We headed back to the Mess hall for breakfast and another round of speeches from people, great more 'make fun of Percy time!'  
Zeus' turn first.  
"For Poseidon and Athena these two are good! They have proved that rivalries can become friendship, friendship can become inseparable and love can be found in the toughest of places. Yes, I admit I wanted my daughter to be the one of the prophecy but she had other plans and have our fate to old Barnacle Beard's son, but I am glad that he accomplished the goal and we are still here today. So, thanks Percy and just enjoy this moment, because, nephew, this will be one of the only times I ever thank you or acknowledge that what you did for us was heroic. And Annabeth, I thank you for meting my daughter and trusting her all those years ago, and being there for her when she returned and when you both lost a good friend, who has returned after too long. I also thank you for saving my nephew and making sure that he didn't die and cause Poseidon to go barmy and lose control, and also redesigning Olympus. You two are great demigods and will definitely be in the history books and be welcome back when your wait is over and that you don't come of harm anytime soon." That's touching Uncle Zeus, nice to know you actually care but it would have been nice to know earlier. It carried on like that basically, all of the Gods giving speeches not as long as Zeus' but all of them different. I hadn't realised how much I had annoyed the Gods it helped then as well. Crazy how you forget annoying the Gods! When Athena had finished ranting on about how she made a mistake arguing with Annabeth and ignoring her for her quest to find the Athena Parthenon and how she now thinks that I am worthy of her daughter but not completely yet an all that usual stuff it was time for Chiron's last speech. I know. This is going to end badly, it's hard to admit this but I barely made it through the last one without breaking down. I can do this and if not, I'll have to suddenly take interest in Wise girl's hair. Right, here we go, "First, I would like to thank the Gods for coming today on this memorable day for this camp, two of the most powerful demigods in history are leaving camp to start a life in the mortal world. And I would also like to thank the demigods from camp Jupiter here today that are friends with Percy and didn't kill him when he turned up on their doorstep," queue laughs" I'm sure no one wants to hear a full lecture in the history of 'Percabeth' and I don't want to keep people from their business so ill keep this short, I would just like to say that Annabeth and Percy will be role models to demigods in the future giving them hope that they will be as lucky as them. I cannot say that they will but it will give them something to aim for. They are both incredible people in their own ways and both have changed massively from the moment since they stepped across camp borders, growing up too quickly for anyone, even a demigod. But their peace hasn't been given without a fight. They have fought long and hard for this moment with losses that, if heard would melt anyone's heart. But I can at least say that they have been rewarded for everything, even if that is not visible now, but it soon will be, that their journey has changed the way demigods act abate treated in the ancient world of today. And now if all, which have been invited would follow me for the last march up Half Blood Hill of the great Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase for a few years at least, where anyone who wants can make their final farewell to them.  
Annabeth's hair is going to get extremely comfy now, and my shoulder for her too.  
The procession made their way up to Thalia's pine tree, me Annabeth, Chiron, the Gods as Goddesses, Thalia, Luke and Tyson led closely followed by Annabeth's cabin and our other close friends. I was searching for Grover, but I couldn't see him. Strange...  
Anyway, when we got to the top our friends all came and said goodbye and good luck accompanied by a hug (no manly gestures today, I felt the need for a full on hug) and then the Gods came and they all individually said their goodbyes giving us both small parcels which they told us not to open until we get a message from Hermes, great more secrets. Then Mr. D came and he said good luck Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, seriously, all these years at camp and he finally gets the names right when we are leaving, you just can't win.  
Chiron was next and he had tears in his eyes and was totally un-Chiron like. Hugging us and nearly crying, I guess me and Annabeth can cause even a wise old centaur to break down, I don't know why, but we have a knack for it!  
The Luke and Thalia came and behind them I saw a shaky Grover. They both hugged us and we all waves at Travis because he was making a film that they would show all of the new campers as well as the old one, just to show them what they can become, it went alongside some footage of our first days at camp, I wonder how they got that?  
Then Grover appeared holding a box, grey and blue He told us to open them and that they were from the whole camp. They were photo albums of everyone and everything that is of importance in our life and our journey. I was in tears and everyone could tell and it was embarrassing, being remembered as a crying hero. But that doesn't matter. My best friend had just given me the most awesomist present anyone could ever get. It was time to go. We took one more look at the camp and swallowed one last breath of safety, smelt one last smell of strawberries and heard one last clash of swords and we had to go. Nothing was left to do but wave and cry, just wave and cry. Then Leo ran up to me and hugged me and cried into my shirt. How strange, then he explained how I am his idol and that without me e would be no more. Typical Leo, making everything more dramatic than it actually is. Then one last look at the demigods and gods lined up along the hill and one last wolf whistle and shout of good luck from the Stolls and we turned around not wanting to forget, by wanting to leave but having to. We were leaving safety; we were forced out of safety and made to start fresh in the unknown world. We didn't look back and we didn't stop. We were going to survive this. Yes, yes we were. As long as we were together we could survive anything.

A.N

This is definitely the last chapter and I don't think I am going to so a sequel anytime soon but if I'm ever stuck on ideas I might do one. I hope you enjoyed this and I'm sorry if the characters ore a little too OOC in this chapter. Thanks to anyone who has reviewed, favorited or followed, I appreciate it.

Pineconeface666


End file.
